


this bed

by toneelspeler



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toneelspeler/pseuds/toneelspeler
Summary: the first time you share a bed with someone other than a friend is when he sleeps over after your first kiss. and this feels different.





	this bed

the first time you share a bed with someone other than a friend is when he sleeps over after your first kiss. and this feels different. he is warm. you are hesitant to touch at first but he reaches out for you; you remain in his arms for the rest of the day. you hear his heart beating. you share your bed, your clothes, but most of all, you share your story. about dads who leave moms and force you to make a choice you should not have to make. you leave out details. you do not tell too much about your mother; she is a different story. he is silent, but keeps twirling his fingers in patterns as if to say that it is okay. just tell me what you need to tell me. nothing more.

after that afternoon, you have difficulties having him to stay in your bed; even after you make up. a bed with him means cuddles, means soft giggles in the middle of the night, means never-felt-before intimacy, means cold noses pressed in your neck and cold toes against your shins, means his lingering smell on the pillow case that has been left empty; it means never going to sleep or waking up at the same time. you are always a bit too early or a bit too late.

until he does not leave at all, wrapped inside a cocoon of your blue and grey duvet. you have been keeping a vigil for over two hours, you want to be awake when he wakes up. he needs to know you are there. his movements are not as easy as before; he feels heavy, his limbs feel too big, takes deep sighs, needs to adjust to being. being awake. being aware. you take your time; you take in his words and you counter them with a new concept; only think of these sixty seconds. he lights up a little; he calms down; he is receptive to your touch. he sleeps. in your arms. he stays.

a few difficult days pass, in which you are so horrendously unsure about what you are doing but you are so glad that he trusts you. he does not leave your bed. you wish you could lift his troubles and bear them on your own shoulders; but you cannot, so you settle for an outing for kebab and celebrate the small victories. when you return home from school one day, he is playing games; a soft swoop of hair peeks out from under your hoodie he is wearing. his eyes are still sleepy and tired, but have a little spark in them. and he laughs again, he smiles. and you realise that this is the most beautiful he has ever looked; wrapped in your clothes, lying in your bed and with this smile. his stunning smile. you want to watch his face for hours on end; you will never get bored of him. so that is what you do. you watch. you smile. you adore him.

after moving in together, you do not need to say anything about beds; you make a silent agreement that your bed will move with you. the blue and grey sheets; the grey pillow, and your best blue pillow that is somehow now always his; they are not to be left behind. only months ago, you would have been horrified, but now he documents every thing you do together on his phone and you find that you do not mind. this is me, you think, this is us. it is okay for the world to see. so you lie together in that sacred space, that bed that has become home ever since that very first kiss; and you just smile your gummy smile. his face lights up with his gorgeous smile. and you realise you never want to be without him in this bed again. 

this bed was made for two.

**Author's Note:**

> come and find me on tumblr @toneelspeler!
> 
> a small drabble on the significance of beds.


End file.
